Les petits délires de Road
by La machine a ecrire
Summary: Qu'es ce qui arrive lorsque Road s'amuse et que komui veux transformé les Noah en bizounourse? Attention, présence de sang. Oneshot.


Auteur: Kumiko

Genre: crime

Résumé: Ce qui arrive lorsque Road s'amuse et que Komui veut transformer les Noah en bizounours. Attention, présence de sang !

Note: désolé si quelque petites/grosse fautes se sont glissées dans cette fic. Ha oui et ceci est ma premier fic. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de finir, la fin est assez… hmm gore je dirais.

Paring: Arolde et ses compagnons sont à moi, par contre, les autres appartiennent à Hoshino.

**LES PETITS DELIRES DE ROAD**

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que Komui, l'intendant fou, était enfermé dans son bureau. Reever frappa pour la centième fois à la porte du grand intendant. Il se la mangea, littéralement, en pleine gue***e

- Enfin ! j'ai fini ! Trois heures d'étude acharnées pour créer le plus grand élixir de tout les temps !

Le chef de la sélection scientifique, car s'était bien lui, brandissait un tube à essai.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ?, se demandèrent les témoins.

-Vous vous demandez ce que c'est ? HA HA ! Et bien cet élixir va révolutionner le monde.

-…Gloups…

-Il permet de faire devenir gentil un Noah.

-Vous vous égarez là…

_-_ Je vais l'essayer de ce pas.

-Je les plains, dit Reever

-De qui ? Demanda Jonnhy

-Des Noah…

_Il a un drôle de gout ce café_, pensa Tiki.

Road s'avança à pas de loup. Le comte ronflait. Prudent, il avait mit Lero sous son oreiller. Road émit un grognement, elle voulait ce parapluie. Elle le tenait. Tira.

-Road-sama ! vous ne devez pas m'emprunter !, hurla Lero, Maîtreeeeeuuh…!

-Tais-toi, tête de citrouille, chuchota Road en sueur.

-Je te tiens enfin petit chenapan…

Road sursauta. Ouf, ce n'était que le prince qui parlait dans son sommeil.

-Oui, je te tiens enfin Allen Walker…

Et le créateur se retourna avant démettre un ronflement sonore.

Arolde était en mauvaise posture. En effet, il était accroché au mur, un pieu planté dans chaque main. Il tourna la légèrement la tête. Son meilleur ami était là, lui aussi était exorciste. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la toute petite école et quand ses parents avaient été tué par des Akumas, il l'avait recueilli. Son ami était, comme lui accroché au mur. Mais contrairement à Arolde, un seul pieu planté dans son abdomen, le retenait plaqué contre la surface froide. Une larme apparue dans l'œil du survivant. Elle descendit majestueusement sur sa joue, s'arrêtant pour déposer un peu de son eau sur les multiples blessures qui fleurissaient un peut partout sur le visage de son propriétaire. Puis elle fût rejoint par ses sœurs jumelles. Et bientôt se fût dans un torrent que se noyèrent ses yeux douloureux. Lui avait une fontaine de larme pour se désaltérer et son ami, une fontaine de sang pour s'en aller.

_Que ça s'arrête, _pensa-t-il_, que je sente l'odeur acre du sang couler dans ma bouche. Que je sente la vie s'échapper de moi comme un torrent infini. Que mes yeux se voilent et que les ténèbres dissimulent pour toujours les horreur de ce monde. Je veux mourir…_

Il tourna son regard embrumé par les larmes vers son bourreau. Elle était jeune, pourtant c'était à elle, les pieux, qui avait fait tant de mal. Elle avait des yeux bizarres, formés de demi-cercle et sur sa tête se dessinait une rangé de croix qui permettait de connaître son statut: Noah. Elle était accompagnée d'un parapluie doté d'une tête de citrouille, qui sautait partout (le parapluie, pas la tête). Au début, le tissu qui composait le parapluie, était violet. Maintenant, il était pourpre.

-Road-sama, fit le parapluie, le Comte ne va pas être content, je suis tout sale.

Arnold sursauta. Un parapluie qui parle ?

-Ho, quel rabat-joie ! Le Prince n'aura qu'à te laver ! Laisse moi jouer!

Au sol, gisaient trois de ses compagnons, dont un qui était encore en vie. Le premier avait le crâne en miette et l'on pouvait voir dépasser un organe blanc et visqueux. Le deuxième quand à lui, avait un pieux enfoncé dans le cœur, du sang s'écoulait lentement sur sa poitrine, immobile. La fille, qui apparemment s'appelait Road, s'avançait vers le survivant encore debout et en sueur. Elle arracha le pieu du son cœur. Le sang gicla accompagné d'un peu de chair, éclaboussant encore plus le parapluie, qui grogna légèrement.

Elle leva le pieu. Une main la retient.

Elle se retourna laissant sa proie terrifiée. Derrière elle, se tenait un homme grand, coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme, la peau grise, les cheveux brin et les yeux doré. Sur son front, s'étendait une rangé de croix identique a celle de sa sœur.

-Tyki ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, s'exclama Road.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas t'amusé sans moi, dit-il.

-Comment êtes vous arrivé là ?, demanda le parapluie.

-J'ai juste emprunté l'Arche.

-Tu es étrange, s'étonnât la gamine.,Un brin plus sadique, peut-être.

-Oui, je me sens bizarre depuis ce matin*.

Il s'avança, passa à coté de Road, la dépassa. Elle ne bougea pas.

Il s'avança encore d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'homme adossé contre le mur. Le même homme qui deux minute plus tôt était la proie de la fille. Le Noah n'avait pas d'arme. Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme, caressa doucement sa poitrine et soudain enfonça sa main dans le corps. Quand il la ressortie, il tenait le cœur de sa proie. Les vaisseaux sanguin sectionné répandaient leur contenu sur les gants blancs de l'homme qui fît une grimace.

- La prochaine fois j'en prendrais des rouges, le blanc est décidément trop salissant.

L'organe vital battait encore et saignait abondamment, mais petit à petit les battements ralentirent. Son propriétaire quand à lui était tombé sur le côté et avait les yeux vitreux.

- Bonne nuit, susurra l'homme d'une voix mielleuse;

Il avançât vers Arolde.

- Non, c'était l'autre Noah qui venait de parler, Il est à moi !

Elle se retourna, se baissa et prit a ses pied une épée lumineuse. L'arme anti Akuma du survivant. Dés qu'elle la prit, ses mains se transformèrent. La peau disparu, pour laisser place aux os, aux muscle et à la chair. Elle enfonça l'arme dans l'estomac de sons propriétaire. Il regarda en souriant le pommeau qui sortait de son corps.

_Enfin la mort viens a moi, je vais revoir mes amis et mes parent. _

Road retira l'épée, un flot de sang s'écoula alors de l'horrible blessure. Tyki approcha de la fille, enfonça sa main dans l'épée, sous les yeux horrifiés de son compatible.

-Non…arrêter.

Il en ressort un objet bizarre. Déjà son regard se voila, la mort tant attendu lui faisait maintenant défaut; Il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, à toute vitesse. Il se revit enfant, jouant à la guerre avec son ami, adulte, intégrant la Congrégation de l'Ombre, là, dans cette salle se battant avec la Noah, détruisant tous les Akuma, se faisant épinglé sur le mur come un vulgaire insecte et tout à la fin, avant que le noir ne l'envahisse, l'homme, tenant son innocence dans sa main. Fermer le poing. Un éclair jaillit, le Noah du plaisir rouvrit la main, laissant s'échapper de la poussière blanche.

Il se tourna vers la fille.

-Le Prince m'a chargé de te dire qu'il avait besoin de Lero.

-J'arrive.

-Le Comte ne vas pas être content que tu m'ais emprunté, en plus je suis tout sale.

-Bon on y va.

_Le noir infini._

_Les ténèbres envahissantes._

_Le ciel est noir… _

-Commandant Reever, nous avons retrouvé cinq cadavres d'Exorcistes, il semble qu'il ont été tué par des Noah, aucune trace des Innocences.

-Intendant, apparemment votre potion a des effets contraires a ce que nous espérions.

-Je vais dans mon bureau arrangé cela.**

…_Soupirs lointains._

*Et la tout le monde ce tourne ver Komui et le fusille du regard

**Je sait, le grand intendant n'a pas l'aire de beaucoup se soucier de la mort des exorcistes, et bien on vas dire que l'inspecteur Luberier a détint sur lui.(pauvre Komui T.T)

**FIN**

Kumiko: J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Edyuu 003: J'espère parce que sinon j'ai corrigé tout ça pour rien.

Kumiko: Mais il n'y avait pas trop de fautes quand même ?

Edyuu 003: Ben si.

Kumiko: Mais…non.

Edyuu 003: C'est justement parce que c'est toi qui a écrit cette fic qu'il y avait des fautes!

Arold: Ne vous chamaillez pas.

Kumiko et Edyuu 003: Tu n'es pas sensé être mort ?

Arold: Si, mais les morts ont bien le droit de faire quelques apparitions.

Allen: Mana manifestes-toi…

Kumiko, Edyuu 003 et Arold: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?


End file.
